Gordon Family Album
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Post-graduation. Kim and Ron had been hanging out with the Wego twins lately. When the twins decide to show them their family album, Kim  finds out a little bit of information about Shego.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

><p>Kim rolled her eyes as Ron told the story about how he defeated the aliens, Warmonga and Warhawk, once again. She couldn't blame him, though. It was his moment of fame and she loved that he was enjoying it, and he wasn't being ignored as the sidekick. Ron never told the story more than once to people and he didn't brag about it. People simply asked him, and he was happy to meet their requests and longing to know what had happened. This time, Kim and Ron were sitting on the sofa in Team Go's tower, talking about the ordeal with the two Wego who had invited them over. They always asked about his heroic adventure.<p>

Kim had to admit, Shego's younger brothers weren't as annoying as she thought they would be, and they were pretty cool. Of course she would think that considering they were about the same age as she and Ron. At first, Kim couldn't tell the two apart because they were identical in practically every way, just like her own bothers. As Ron spoke, she studied their faces and found ways to distinct them. The twins had even told them their real names, entrusting Kim and Ron with their identities.

She found out the first born was Aaron. She noted he spoke more than his twin and seemed to be the leader of the two, contrasting Kim's brothers who seemed to equally share dominance with one another, always in sync. Aidan, the younger one, was generally quieter and seemed to be more committed to things. Kim could tell that Aidan was more sensitive just by the way he spoke. His voice was softer and not as hard and dominating as Aaron's.

Kim had learned that Aaron was a lady's man and always had a girlfriend, although he was single now having just broken up with another girlfriend. Aidan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She learned that he was indeed gay and had been in a relationship with another boy for about three years. Kim admired Aidan for being in a strong, committed relationship and hoped she and Ron could stay together like that.

Kim had also learned more about Shego's older brothers considering she and Ron had been spending a lot of time with Team Go and found they weren't too intolerable. She had learned that Hego had been selfless and dropped out of college to take care of his siblings immediately. Of course, Ron had questioned why, and Hego had explained to them that their father had done inappropriate things and he left it at that. It seemed to be a hard subject for the boys to talk about, and Kim respected their privacy.

Hego admitted his name was Henry. He said that he could trust Kim and Ron with his real name because they had saved the world. Kim didn't know if he had a girlfriend, dated, or had a love life at all. He seemed to have put his life on pause to raise his younger siblings. This got Kim questioning if she would do the same for her brothers at her age. Mego had said that his name was Michael and admitted he was also homosexual, but he never was in a committed relationship. Kim had asked him why that was, and he simply said it wasn't fun. Kim was pulled out of her reverie when Aaron started talking, meaning Ron had finished his story. "It never gets old."

"No it doesn't," Kim said and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. Aidan smiled at the two lovebirds.

"I've been thinking," Aaron started.

"That's new. Does your brain hurt?" Although Aidan was soft spoken, he wasn't afraid to joke around with his twin.

"Funny," Aaron muttered at Aidan, then turned back towards Kim and Ron. "I was actually thinking that we should take out the old photo albums. We haven't looked at them since Shego left."

"We only have one," Aidan reminded him.

"We should look at it," Ron spoke up. "I have to get you guys back after you watched one of my home movies!"

"I can't blame them, Ron," Kim said and started to laugh. "_Ron's Big Day _is a misleading title."

"Yeah, and it was on the top of the box," Aaron laughed and got up from his spot on the couch to go get the photo album from the basement. For some reason, Kim couldn't help but think if Shego was in there. She was hoping so because she wanted to learn more about her secretive friend. Although, Kim didn't know whether or not to call Shego a friend because she highly doubted she viewed Kim as one.

"Do you guys have any embarrassing home videos?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," Aidan said with a smile. "We don't have any home videos."

"What about embarrassing pictures?"

"No, not really," Aidan said after he thought about it.

"What? No naked baby pictures?" Ron asked, seeing that his revenge was inevitable.

"No."

"Why must the world be so cruel?" Ron said dramatically as he got down onto his knees on the floor and holding his arms up. Kim kicked him a little and told him to stop the dramatics and get back on the couch. He obeyed his girlfriend and plopped down on the sofa.

"I found it!" Aaron said as he made his way onto the couch. He held the photo album carefully. Kim admired the white leather and the gold letters that spelled out 'Gordon Family Album.' Aaron carefully opened it and they looked at the first few pages of the album. Aidan explained a lot of the album was consisted of Hego, and it was. However, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. There were pictures of him in a large house, one that Aaron mentioned they had lived in.

Kim studied one of the photos in particular. Hego was in it and a young woman with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes was holding him on her hip as they both smiled at the camera. "Who's she?" Kim said, pointing to the picture.

"She's out mom. We don't remember much about her, but Hego says she was always a nervous wreck," Aaron explained. "She's really pretty, though, right?" Kim and Ron both nodded.

"She looks young in this picture," Kim pointed out.

"That's because she had Henry when he was fifteen I think," Aidan said. "I wish we remembered her, but we were like two or three when she ran away." Kim's face saddened at that thought. Who would in their right mind leave a family of five children? Surely their father must have struggled. The next picture was of the boys' father in a suit with Hego of about the same age as he was in the picture with his mom. His father looked much older than her. Aaron mentioned that he was in his mid twenties when Hego had been born. Kim began to feel sick. Surely that relationship must have been illegal.

"Isn't that like against the law?" Ron asked the twins.

"Yeah, but Hego told us that our dad was an important businessman and became a millionaire by the time he was twenty all by himself. So, he had the power to lie about her age and people took his word for it," Aaron said.

"See, our mom came from France, so people didn't really know her. I don't really know any more than that," Aidan finished. Kim felt bad for that woman, no, girl. She could have been something more than a housewife for a rich man and having his babies.

As they looked through the pictures, Mego was finally in one. He looked just like his brother and father, except he wasn't as broad as them. Instead, he had more of his mother's narrower frame. He was about two in the picture and he wasn't smiling. Hego was smiling, but it looked forced.

One picture in particular caught Kim's eye more so than the picture of their mother. It was of a little girl standing in what looked like another house. The little girl looked just like the mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked sad in the picture. Kim guessed she was probably about three. She had noticed other pictures with the girl in it, but this one just happened to stand out more than the rest. "That's Shego," Aaron stated proudly. "Before me and Aidan were born, they moved to Paris for a few years and that's where Shego was born."

"She doesn't look happy," Ron noticed.

"Apparently, none of us were happy until Henry took us. We don't really remember anything, though," Aidan explained.

"I bet you want to know more about our older sister, right?" Aaron questioned.

"We shouldn't be telling them anything about her without her knowing. It's not right," Aidan said, crossing his arms.

"I would like to know more about her," Kim admitted. She knew it was wrong for her to encourage them to tell her without Shego's consent, but curiosity got the best of her and she felt she needed to know. Maybe she could understand her a little bit better.

"Kim, Aidan's right. It's not for them to tell. It's for Shego to tell," Ron said as he reasoned with her.

"You're right," Kim sighed. "I just wish I could know more."

"You'll only know more if you be her friend," Ron said. "And besides, you learned that she's a natural blonde! What more could you want?" he laughed.

"So, when was this picture taken?" Kim asked, referring back to the photo of the little girl.

"She was five in that picture," Aaron said.

"She's so small," Kim said, noting her thin frame. At this age, Kim remembered having a little more fat on her bones. Weren't kindergarteners supposed to be a little pudgy?

"She was small for her age until she was like fourteen or something." Aidan turned the pages, skipping the ones with Shego in it until there were some of him and Aaron. Kim had to admit, they were adorable little kids with their big, brown eyes and messy brown hair.

"Aha! You do have naked baby pictures!" Ron said, pointing to the two tykes that were sitting in the bathtub filled with bubbles.

"At least we're not taking a dump!" Aaron said triumphantly. All of a sudden, Hego entered the room and the twins hastily closed the album and hid it under the sofa. They smiled up at their oldest brother who had just gotten back from grocery shopping.

"Oh, hey Kim and Ron," he said. "I didn't know you two were coming over today."

"Neither did we," Kim said. "Wego just called us at the last minute to come over." The rule was, in front of Hego, they couldn't use their actual names for some unknown reason. Nobody could figure it out. Hego would freak out if they did use real names and he'd get mad. There was no reasoning with him, the twins had said, so it was a losing battle that wasn't worth the fight.

"You two going to stay for dinner?" Hego asked.

"Bon diggity!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm a mean cook. I'll make dinner," he volunteered and sprinted off towards the kitchen. The twins followed Ron into the kitchen after hearing a big crash. Kim rolled her eyes to go check on her boyfriend. When she almost left the living room, she heard Hego grumble something along the lines of what's this.

Kim peered from the corner and saw him open up the photo album. He opened it to a picture and muttered the words, "I miss you, Noelle," so quietly, she thought he didn't even say them.


End file.
